


DOMFORDOM

by Corinthian_03



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/Dom, Fights, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Sextoys, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinthian_03/pseuds/Corinthian_03
Summary: Vampire Kim Taehyung and Football Captain Jeon Jeongguk, the two biggest Doms in their fields and both refuses to submit to each other.





	1. Chapter One.

"i'm..... I'm still thirsty...."

The blood thirst Vampire rasped out while heaving loud and shaky breaths. His eyes were as red as the blood that was smeared all over his lips and chin staining his pale skin. He growled when he felt the familiar hunger bubbles in his throat.

He looked down at the unconscious petite and small man in his arms, he's so drained of blood and his mouth was hanging open. His cheeks were hollowed and cheekbones were too prominent. The vampire stared at the bite marks he made then growled when he felt his insides throb again because of feeling the his hunger and thirst overflows together.

The Vampire sensed the male's faltering pulse prompting him to grab the dead person's neck then tossed him to the other side of the room, hitting a pile of dead bodies that he just finished sucking all the blood off. They are not enough to satisfy his thirst. It's not enough to the point he can feel himself lose his own control over his own body. Although a single drop can rouse more of Taehyung's strength, the less he could get ahold of himself in contrast. Not in a way, that as if some different personality takes over him. He knows what he's doing but he won't be able to control his actions fully.

Hence, the hungrier he gets, the more people he kills.

The vampire began standing up, the floor started to emit creaking noises and his eye lids were drooping from the strong hunger pooling inside of him, his bloody red eyes almost roll to the back. He was breathing unevenly and hard as if he was catching his breath or just ran a marathon. His blonde locks were dishevelled, blood was smeared all over his cheeks and chin especially on his lips. Some dripped down the floor and the blood was sticky making the Vampire gulp, cutting the red string of sticky blood hanging below his face.

He squinted his pained eyes at the huge window of his room before he slowly walked up to it in a torpid pace. His tired firm arms reached up to pull the curtains apart then stared with his mouth gaping at the full moon that was already staring mockingly back at him. He licked his bottom lip tasting the blood. His eyes glimmered then flashed a little color of gold in his orbs while taking in the view of the full moon.

"I see you got yourself an alluring view to stare at." A voice resonated behind the Vampire.

The man smiled while staring at the Younger Vampire's huge frame. He placed his hands behind him before walking up to the latter, he tilted his head to look at the Vampire who's in daze. His eyes ascended up to his face then watches as the Younger's orbs flashes golden coruscate along with flaming red glint moving around graciously inside his orbs.

"Go easy on your meals." The man jested before scoffing at the Younger Vampire's blood stained mouth and chin. He shook his head before moving back, he turned his head then stared at the dead bodies scattered all over the floor. He looked back at the other Vampire then wonders how can he afford not getting to satisfy his thirst immediately. Among all of them, Taehyung has the highest rank in their pack and the half one. His father is upon him which makes him seem like the Prince of the group of Vampires. Not to sound cliche but that also how the other Vampires treat him even though the Vampire didn't like it.

"Can you get me more?" Taehyung suddenly muttered, voice deeper and rustic from drinking too much blood. He was still busy staring at the moon to keep himself focused and entertained so he wouldn't have to lose control of himself. He can still do stop himself but it's only a matter of time until his hunger takes over him. It is as if he's snake, a non-domestic pet that you can tame as long as you can provide food for him but if you aren't able to anymore, there's no choice for him but to make you his meal instead. However, he's still learning how to cope on his own and to control his hunger even though he knows he will struggle keep up.

"Taehyung... you've already had much more tonight...we can't just go outside and kill those Humans." The man explained before smiling knowingly. Taehyung just sighed before turning around to look at the former with his usual unfazed expression. His eyes were pure red and no longer producing golden glints. The vampire leaned against the window frame then crossed his firm arms over his chest, he stared at the older Vampire's yellow eyes as if he's trying to talk to him through it.

"Jin hyung...is there anything else i could do? I need more." Taehyung replied then watches as Jin started pacing around the room while pursing his lips while looking down on the polished floor, thinking. He looked back at the former then walked up to him, he scanned the Vampire up and down while his eyes' orbs flashes.

"I see...you are fine... your hunger is the problem itself....well..why don't you try the animals outside?" Jin suggested getting a frown from Taehyung who also shook his head sideways, opposing the idea. Although he has heard a lot from the other Vampires that sucking animals' blood is fine and tastes like humans' blood, that it can also help him avoid victimizing people since nowadays, normal people outside were in an advance era. He knew to himself that It's risky if he will still choose human's blood. They aren't in dark ages anymore so haunting people would be really risky to do.

"Animals' blood are dirty and it won't help me... if I'd suck them all, they are still not enough since humans have more blood than animals do...." Taehyung explained, not really like the thought of sucking an animal's blood. It won't do him any good. They'll fucking starve him more.

"So you're saying a human has more blood to satisfy your hunger? How are you going to explain them?" Jin turned his head to look at the pile of dead human bodies. Taehyung looked at where he was looking then sees the pile. He sighed then slumped down evoking creaking noises making him walk away from the window before the window breaks. He's saying the truth though, he wasn't hungry a few minutes ago and he was just thirsty. He was full while he was sucking their bloods but when he was done. He immediately started feeling himself starve.

"I was full a few minutes ago but right after i finished sucking all of their bloods, i suddenly felt thirsty again....i-i need to train myself..i d-don't want to end up like my mother." Taehyung said, voice filled with worry making Jin smile at him. He understands, another reason why he's considered as the prince, Taehyung is not a normal Vampire like Jin and the others.

A normal Vampire like Jin doesn't get hungry or Thirsty for months and can control themselves. They can endure a thirst for months or even a year if they want to but in Taehyung's case. It's a lot more harder for him if he wouldn't get any blood right away. He's wild, aggressive and out of control if ever he's hungry for blood and if ever he is, he tends to go out and spend most of his time outside doing a killing spree himself.

"I don't understand why... I'm not a pure Vampire...i shouldn't be like this." Taehyung protested against himself, another factor to consider again. Taehyung is half human and half Vampire. He can walk in broad daylight unlike the other pure Vampires which made him be the inevitable and powerful. He can also feel drowsiness at night and can stay awake at day. It's up to him whether he sleep at day or night but if he do sleeps at night, he's going to be very exhausted in the morning once he wakes up. Even though he has the ideal qualities, there are also a lot of opposite crummy effect to him so he's not that perfect as the other Vampire expected him to be.

Taehyung's brother on the other hand is also a day walker just like him but the older Vampire which is Taehyung is stronger and powerful than his brother and they are still different since his brother is doing fine and doesn't starve like him. He can go out without worrying about getting hungry and he has full control over his body unlike Taehyung. He could only rely on blood all the time.

"My brother isn't pure as well but he's fine..i don't fucking understand why am i like this!" Taehyung's gritted his teeth, his fangs glistening from the pure thick blood. His hands balling into fists making his longs nails dug into his palms. Jin looked down then sees blood started coming out of the Younger Vampire's balled fists then dripped tp the floor.

Taehyung snapped, he shook his head before looking down at his balled fists then opened his hands slowly, watching his long nails slid out from the open wounds. Jin just sighed then watches along with the former who quickly healed the wound, seeing the unclogged wound close immediately.

"Don't do that again....your blood is very essential...you know how many packs wanted to be like you and your brother." Jin warned making a tsk sound before taking out a white handkerchief from his pocket then wiped Taehyung's bloodied hands to clean it off.

"I know...i just don't want to be like this forever." Taehyung replied then licked his own fangs.

"Ok...i understand Tae... don't worry, hyung's going to help you." Jin said before showing Taehyung as reassuring smile.

"I'm going to ask help from minho as well so for now...can you endure it for a night? Then let see if you could still do it for the following nights." Jin muttered looking at Taehyung's red ones. The latter just stared back while thinking, he's willing to try even if it means not sucking any blood for days. He wanted to be like jin, a normal Vampire. They don't starve that easily unlike him. He'll try so he could train himself and learn to control.

"I'll try hyung....tonight...i want to fucking get over this immediately." Taehyung rasped out, glaring at the other Vampire then absentmindedly growled hard but that didn't surprise Jin anymore so the said person just nodded then wished him good luck.

"Ok.. I'll get going now... I'll lock the doors." Jin said then sees Taehyung just nod then turned around to go back staring at the full moon outside the window.

"Poor kid, he's going to starve himself more." Jin whispered while walking out of the room. Jin licked his fangs while thinking, he knows he's going to struggle training Taehyung but he'll do anything to help him. He's like a brother to him and it also hurts him to see the Younger being not himself just because he's hungry. He's still Young and more pack are sure going to haunt him in the near future, he really needs to take control so when the times comes. No other Vampire would take even a single drop of his blood. Taehyung his brother only owns it and he won't let any pure Vampire be like them.

Taehyung started to hyperventilate, he tried increasing his body temperature but that didn't help. He disappeared then reappeared infront of the pile of dead bodies then grabbed an arm pulling one body to his lap then started biting on the skin, on the legs, the neck, on the arm and everywhere, digging his long sharp fangs into the skin to divert his attention from his hunger.

"How's my brother?" 

Jin looked up seeing Taehyung's Younger brother who had dark locks, the former just smiled but the latter can hear him growling. Jin noticed him smirking making him stare at his grey orbs. In this Family, not all of them has the same eye colors.The Father has Golden eyes which symbolizes regality, superiority and infinite power, Taehyung has red ones and sometimes it mixes gold which symbolizes a half blooded, great deal of evilness, nobility and infinite power just like his Father's and the Younger one has grey eyes that symbolizes hostility, succession, half blooded and power. A normal vampire has Yellow like Jin's. It's just the symbols but that doesn't mean it's their official personality. 

"He's fine..starting tonight...Nobody is allowed to get in his room until tomorrow morning or whenever he's training himself." Jin announces, he hid his hands behind before approaching the other Vampire who just raised a brow at him while smirking, amused about the news.

"Training?" The Vampire with grey eyes asked again then sees Jin just nodded. He started chuckling deep while staring at Jin who just growled a little, not wanting to start a fight with Taehyung's brother.

"Oh...I get it now....but...i'm warning you..  
.Don't fucking stop my brother at this rate..No...i mean..let me handle this, i'll show him a better way of getting over his hunger." The Vampire muttered while grinning, showing his growing fangs. Jin just glared, his yellow eyes flashing.

*****

"Nice game Jeon."

Yoongi smacked Jeongguk on the back, the latter smirked knowing it's their fourteenth win in Football this semester and it's because of him. He's the Football captain and if it wasn't because of him, this campus would've been called a fiasco to even compete against the other universities. Before, the team were in a complete downfall but not anymore when Jeongguk finally came to the university and was recruited by the Teams' manager.

He was exempted in Try outs since he's a varsity player in Canada and an MVP. He has a starting berth on the Team until he was quickly elevated to be the Captain since he has more experience than any member in the team.

Jeongguk came from canada and lived there for fifthteen years then decided to go back home here in korea to continue his college here. He doesn't like the environment there in canada and the universities there prohibited any kind of field games which also involves Football so he didn't think twice before telling his parents to just go back home. His parents were still in canada so he's living alone in his parents' house.

Jeongguk took the opportunity, He throws party every after class, drink here, smoke there or fuck any girls. She does have a girlfriend but he doesn't care as long he gets to have fun and get what he wants, nobody is allowed to suck the fun out or he'll fuck them up.

Yoongi smacked Jeongguk again on his back before tossing a towel on his before walking out of the field with the other players. They all cheered when they got outside then all started crowding Jeongguk to high five him them bump chests. Some players shouted then hollered before opening bottles of waters then poured them all over the other players' head making all of them erupt ear-splitting incoherent words.

"Easy guys! You're crowding the Captain!" Yoongi shouted while laughing out loud when the other players Just hollered louder, doubling the noise.

"Baby!" One feminine voice erupted outside the crowd, Jeongguk looked then sees her girlfriend making him step out of the crowd with people smacking him on his back.

"Stop it you dumb fucks!" Jeongguk snapped then smirked when the players Just laughed then made a way for him, He smirked when he saw his girlfriend looking at him as if she fell in love all over again. She was with her group as well, she didn't spare any seconds before lunging herself to Jeongguk making his boyfriend lift her up then wrapped his arms around then groped her clothed ass making the people around make noises then whistled at the sight.

"Hey baby! Congratulations!... you really are the best!"

Lisa cupped Jeongguk's cheeks then quickly kissed him hungrily making the people around whistle then watches the sight, the latter just groped her ass then kissed her back, when the male looked behind. He saw one Lisa's close friend that one named Rose, who he finds attractive. While kissing Lisa, Jeongguk quickly stared at Rose then winked at her making her bit her bottom lip while staring back at Lisa's boyfriend.

Jeongguk placed Lisa down then draped an over her shoulder before walking away with his teammates and friends trailing behind. The former quickly grabbed Rose then draped her free arm over her shoulder making Lisa frown at him but knows she can't do anything with it. She grimaced then sees Rose just blushed while holding onto Jeongguk's arm.

"Can i also be your bitch Jeon?" Chanyeol, the quarterback jested. His friends just laughed along with him then made odd sounds to tease Jeongguk who just smirked who's walking before them.

"Fuck you.. you're your dad's bitch so fuck off." Jeongguk retaliated evoking be loud hollering noises from his friends. Chanyel just hit his chest with his fist while shouting with his friends behind causing the former to snort at the obnoxious sounds they are making. Jeongguk practically fucked half of the school's female students in this school although he does relationships. He still doesn't care about any of them. Relationships are just fun for him and to also maintain his reputation stable. The most fun part of it was just sex and he loves fucking different pussies, he just do fucks to get him off and to also have a good time. He doesn't care about other people's feelings, he only cares about his own perspectives and feelings.

He can fuck any girls anytime if he wants to and he'll fucking do it even infront of his girlfriend because he could only care less. He doesn't care about anyone and as long as he's having fun, nothing matters to him but only himself. His parents are against his unacceptable hobbies and they aren't here in Seoul to stop but Jeongguk is inevitable and even if they are here, Jeongguk wouldn't stop, ever. Especially if anyone tries stopping him, they're just going to give up in no time.

"Where are we going right after class?" Jackson asked while looking at his friends.

"At my place idiot.... where else could it be?" Jeongguk replied then sees they are nearing the Lockeroom. He retracted his firm arms from the two girls then stopped infront of the door while his teammates and his other friends stepped inside but not before winking at Jeongguk's bitches. Lisa rolled her eyes at them before smiling at Jeongguk who just smirked at them.

"So girls....see you later." Jeongguk muttered before winking at them. He looked at Rose again then scanned her body up and down while his tongue licking the inside of his bottom lip while Rose just bit her bottom lip while giving Jeongguk a suggestive look. Lisa saw the interaction making her curse under her breath then masked up a fake smile when his Boyfriend looked at him again. She's the current girlfriend so she has to get ahold of the control in their relationship. He knows Jeongguk's just bored that's why he asked her out but she doesn't care about that. She'll do everything to change his mind.

"Lisa...bring your other friends if you want... it'll be more fun if there are more girls joining us....and don't fucking ever ask me again to pick you up cause' that won't ever happen....you have damn legs to get at my fuckin' place." Jeongguk mumbled before stepping inside then slammed the door shut.

"Let's go sis." Lisa said then gave Rose a hard look before walking pass her but bumped her shoulder. The latter just smirked knowing Jeongguk has gotten bored of her that easily and got herself a chance. They both went back to their other friends to go at the cafeteria.

"Got any stash in there?" Seungri asked while peeking his head to look at Jeongguk's locker. The latter just shook his head then slammed the locker hard startling the other male who quickly smacked his shoulder. Seungri leaned against his own locker then watches as Jeongguk strip, leaving himself naked. Some of his friends decided to also take a shower before going home.

"Hey....can i have your girlfriend later?" Seungri asked then smirked when Jeongguk just snorted while wiping his face with a towel then looked at the former with an amazed expression. The latter made a little head tilt, looking like as if he was thinking then he shrugged off.

"Lisa? Well...i was planning on fucking her later but go ahead...i have a new target anyways." Jeongguk replied then smirked when Seungri just clapped his hands then high fived Jeongguk.

"Let's go." Chanyeol suddenly smacked Jeongguk's ass making him turn around then walked away.

"Shit....Jeon...you really are fucking big now i know why girls wanted you so bad...geez..are you using titan gel?" Sehun interrupted then looked down at his normal sized dick. His friends laughed then gave him thumbs down, rating his dick.

"I don't believe in that shit...my dick is fucking natural." Jeongguk added before he proceeded walking with his other friends behind him.

"That's what happens when you always get a blow job....for almost everyday." Yugyeom muttered then heard his friends just laughed then made gagging noise. They all went to the huge men's restroom to take a shower then head straight at Jeongguk's mansion. Jeongguk only fuck clean girls and always wear condoms. He would never want any of them getting pregnant. He just want sex and nothing more,not children ever. 

_

When they got at Jeongguk's place, the male invited all of his friends. He's having a pool party tonight and ordered a lot of weeds to get fucking high with his friends. There are huge speakers outside his mansion infront of his huge pool and people in the pool are already getting steamy and making out like wild animals. Jeongguk and his friends are seated around a huge table just beside the pool, they are just busy drinking and watching the sight of people almost fuck in the pool but Jeongguk made it clear to never stain the water with them fucking seeds.

"You always throw the best party Jeon." Yoongi muttered while drinking his bear, his other friends just nodded in approval.

"He sure does...but fuck...kei!..give me some of them." Baekhyun called out, Kei one of Jeongguk's cousin looked up then smiled at Baekhyun with hooded eyes. He groaned before he sniffs the powdered drug on the table with a stick then handed some to Baekhyun who quickly took it. Most of them do drugs but Jeongguk only does sometimes and it's not advisable for him to do it frequently since he's a varsity player. 

"No one's going to get tired of this...i mean... we're so fucking lucky... right guys?" Chanyeol added then sees his friends just nod in approval before looking at Jeongguk who's seated in the middle. He had two girls in bikinis seated on his lap while taking turns on kissing Jeongguk then sucks on his neck. They were like this for hours now and nobody is allowed to interrupt him.

Yoongi smirked while watching Jeongguk who's busy kissing the two girls then massages their breasts. Jeongguk's been like this since the first time he met him, he's only kind to his closest friends like him but he's an asshole to the other people. In their school, no one even the Teachers have no capability to tame the male which also became the signal for them to just give up and let the male, they still try reminding and keep monitoring him and his ways but they can't do anything to stop him.

This is just first semester of their freshman year and Jeongguk's already on top of everyone and it's just the beginning of his game that he rules.


	2. Chapter Two.

Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy reading.

Jeongguk and Yoongi parked their car, the latter waited for the other before walking away together. They are late for the first subject but Jeongguk doesn't care since he still got a fucking hangover from last night and he had a great time fucking some girls last night, his friends even took turns. Jeongguk's not selfish so he let his friends join him. His girlfriend didn't come but atleast his other friends invited some girls he knew from other schools so he still had a great fuck.

"Fuck....wait.." Yoongi said but sees Jeongguk just continued walking, he smacked the latter who just laughed then heard the older making gagging noise then hunching over. Jeongguk just pointed at the corner if he's going to throw up. The former quickly ran up to the corner then holds onto the wall before vomiting.

"Hurry up." Jeongguk muttered while scrolling through his phone. Yoongi just grabbed his bag to take out his bottle of water before drinking then spat on a car beside making the former snort.

"Shit.....what did you put in the drinks last night?" Yoongi croaked out, he woke up this morning with a raging hangover. He knows for sure the latter put something again in the drinks. Jeongguk just pursed his lips while scrolling through his phone, not looking at the former who quickly shook his head in amusement.

When they came inside the school, Jeongguk noticed a commotion at the end of the corridor near the lockers. They walked up in the crowd with Jeongguk shouting at people to get away. He poked on the heads harshly then sees them make a way for them both. Jeongguk looked up seeing his other friends confronting a group of students they didn't know. They all looked at Yoongi and Jeongguk when they stepped in the middle, the group of students started giving them stink eyes making Jeongguk grin.

"What's going on here?" Jeongguk asked, showing a smile that was always up to no good. Some girls just stared at the blinding smile then wishes he would always do that because he just smiles like that when he's planning something cruel again but they can't do anything about it. Jeongguk will fucking go after them or worse and that's the last thing they wanted to happen. They know how Jeongguk hates people telling him what to do or not.

Jeongguk's friends just greeted him like the boss he was in the school. Jeongguk just walked pass them to go to his locker then heard a bang on the lockers behind him. He smirked before tossing his bag in the locker then slammed it shut. He turned around seeing one of the students lying on the floor. Jeongguk just smirked before shaking his head while chuckling low. He glanced at the group of students seeing them shake but still trying to glare at him, he wanted to laugh at sight then wonders how can they fucking do that with their tails hiding between their legs.

"What did they do?" Jeongguk asked softly and the girls wanted to melt at the voice but knows he's being like this on purpose. Everything he does have purpose so don't expect Jeongguk to do something 'good' that he meant because he's not a genuine person.

"They wanted to go up against you..wow..." Chanyeol wanted to laugh because they really have some nerves to try doing something impossible. They can already see Jeongguk holding back a laugh. Who the fuck goes after Jeongguk and them? Nobody can and will never as long as Jeongguk is alive and currently breathing under their necks.

"Is that so?" Jeongguk asked while grinning so wide, he glanced at the group of students some of them are now starting to look behind, looking like they're planning to run away now but there are too many students circling them. The former stepped forward then looked down at the student infront who started to shake in fear. He bends lower to match his height because Jeongguk is huge.

"Are you sure about that?" Jeongguk asked, voice deep and stern. The group of students just stared, not wanting to make even a single sound. The student glared, so done with Jeongguk ruling the whole school with his clown friends and picking on any students they would lay their eyes on. They just wanted to confront Jeongguk and his circle but that plan backfired. They didn't know Jeongguk's group until today they are now facing them. The group of students are just new here, they are tranfer students and are in third year, they can't afford letting them have the spotlight. They are just freshmen and they won't let them rule the school.

The student was shaking in anger then snapped when Jeongguk just smirked at him making him raise his fist but before he could aim Jeongguk reflexes, the taller male quickly got ahold of his wrist then seconds after, he was on the floor. Jeongguk pulled him then pushed him on the ground hard, his face hitting the floor first with his breath hitching at the sudden impact.

"Fuck them up until they can't stand anymore." Jeongguk mumbled then sees his friends just grinned then some laughed maniacally before they started approaching the group of students who are now shaking in fear. The students around just watched in horror when Jeongguk's crew started pulling the students then slammed them on the lockers before they started beating them. Jeongguk walked away with Yoongi trailing behind him.

Jeongguk pushed the students away when the former struggled to get out, the students shook in fear then hurried to make a way for them, he shouted at them with Yoongi grabbing heads to push them away making some of them fall on the floor, he doesn't care whether they are girls or not. The students just ducked their heads down when they saw Jeongguk look at them before walking away. Jeongguk loves how they treat him like a real deal that he already is. He's so lucky to be given such power to manipulate and order people that easily.

When they rounded a corner, Jeongguk saw a few female students infront of the lockers. He groped their assess, startling the girls. They all blushed when Jeongguk just winked at them. Yoongi chuckled then wonders if all the students here are ready to submit to Jeongguk They know how Jeongguk hates people telling him what to do or not to do.

"Why do i feel like you own the whole fucking school and the students here?" Yoongi suddenly muttered hearing Jeongguk just chuckled because he's that powerful and no one does it like him. For Yoongi, Jeongguk is the only person who impresses him the most. Of all the people he met, Jeongguk is different. It's the first time he met someone like him and he's wondering how can do all of this. As if his superiority is already built in him. He possesses a great deal of trouble that is himself.

"This is Jeon you're talking to so you don't have to question." Jeongguk smirked when Yoongi just smirked. They are now heading to the first subject not caring if they are thirty five minutes late.

When they reached the classroom, Jeongguk slammed the door open startling the whole class inside along with their Teacher who jumped in shock then held her chest wholey panting. They all got quiet, they were just having fun in the class a few seconds ago but when Jeongguk came, it's over now. Yoongi and Jeongguk just plopped down on their seats then looked around seeing the students turn their heads back around not wanting to get caught looking. The Teacher was now glaring at the both of them. She glanced at her wristwatch.

"You're thirty five minutes late... I'm gonna need to send you both to the disciplinary office." The Teacher announced, glaring at her two students especially at Jeongguk who just rolled his eyes then crossed his arms over his chest while staring back at her with a bored expression, mocking the Teacher.

"Well...Atleast we still came even although this class is fucking boring." Jeongguk mumbled then fucking yawned snapping a nerve in the Teacher's shaking body. Yoongi just gave his friend an amused look before looking back at the Teacher who had her nose flaring in anger. The whole class just watched.

"Well let's see if you could still say that infront of the principal.... Don't even think i don't know what you and your friends were doing here and to the students... don't make the school your playground because it isn't." The Teacher retaliated before going to the desk to take her phone out and call the Principal because Jeongguk and his ways are getting way out of hand. She couldn't take the disrespectful treatment anymore.

"Whatever bitch...write me up if that'll make feel you any better but that ain't gonna do anything." Jeongguk snapped, glaring back at his Teacher who just closed her eyes then exhaled harshly not wanting to fight with a person like Jeongguk because it's hopeless and he's never gonna change. She knows the principal is just going to tell her to tolerate her student but thinks she won't be able to anymore.

"Go to the principal right now." The Teacher grits out, Jeongguk just stood up then grabbed his shit, he saw Yoongi stand up as well but Jeongguk told him to stay. What the Teacher didn't know is that, Jeongguk's parents are paying the school to cover his mess.

Jeongguk kicked his chair then walked around, he caught one of his classmate was glaring at him but quickly looked away, he smirked before walking up to him then quickly grabbed the boy by his neck then threw him on the floor, Jeongguk started kicking him hard on the stomach making the student's breath hitch then cries in pain. The Teacher ran up to them while shouting then tried pushing Jeongguk but the Teacher can't, the whole class stared in horro, some was shaking in fear. Flinching at every sound of his kick makes. Jeongguk spat on the student before looking at Yoongi.

"Fuck him up later don't let him get away... I'm not done yet." Jeongguk muttered, voice still calm but deep as if he didn't beat the life out of someone. He looked around giving everyone a hard look, nobody is allowed to look at him that way or glare at him, he'll fucking gauge their eyeballs out of they'd dare to. His classmates just looked away and ducked their heads down.

"Just get out of the room and go to the principal!...i won't tolerate you anymore!" The Teacher shouted in anger. Jeongguk just smirked before scoffing at her then turned around to walk out of the classroom, pushing the door open with so much force. When Jeongguk reached the fucking Principal office, he didn't knock he quickly went inside then saw the principal talking on the phone.

"Yes.. he's here now...yes Mrs. Jeon.. we'll take a look on that as soon as possible." The principal muttered while watching Jeongguk sit on a couch infront looking at him with a rasied brow. He ended the call before looking at some papers on his desk.

"Was that my mom? Why were you talking to her? What gives?" Jeongguk asked, nearly shouting. The principal just sighed before looking up at Jeongguk who's now giving him a hard look.

"I told Mrs. Jeon about your current situation here that's all...you have to stop even though your parents pay good money to cover up your mess... Don't make everyone press charges at the same time. We won't be able to conceal evidences anymore." The principal warned. Even though he doesn't like to engage in his parents' truce for their son's case. He couldn't just risk the school's reputation because of him plus. Jeongguk's the Captain of the Football team and bearing the name of the school outside in every competitions so it's not that easy to withstand this kind of person.

"And your mom said that if you won't stop, they'll take you back in Canada." The Principal added then sees Jeongguk rub his face in irritation. Picking on anyone is one of his hobbies but if want him to stop, the need to stop pissing him off with their faces.

"I'll fucking try but no promises." Jeongguk replied before standing up then walked out of the office, take him back? That's never gonna happen. Just thinking about it is just giving him a headache, he quickly punched the lockers startling some students in the hallway but didn't say anything. He even feels like beating someone right now, how the hell is he going to stop? There's no any other fucking way. Jeongguk looked around then saw two male students talking infront of the lockers, he walked up to two students then saw them jump when Jeongguk smacked their heads.

"Fuck him up for me." Jeongguk commanded to the one student who just looked at his bestfriend worriedly. The former raised a brow making the student close his eyes then swung at his bestfriend who started to throw hands as well. The other students around just cheered then some stared in shock before circling the fight with Jeongguk walking away while grinning so wide.

There was a group of girls on the side, they winked at Jeongguk who just smirked at them then one of them reached out to grab Jeongguk's sturdy arm then knead his bicep making the male grab around then groped her ass. The girls giggled while Jeongguk leaned in then kissed one girl behind before winking at the other girls. The other students around gawked at them then watches as Jeongguk quickly walked away but not before giving touching their breasts, giving it a tight squeeze. Jeongguk remembers fucking half of them so they don't have any reason to act like Virgins anymore.

He wanted to laugh at how he can dominate anyone so easily and them submitting so eagerly is what he loves the most.

*****

It's already one thirty in the afternoon and Taehyung's first attempt in revisioning his drastic meal routine last night have shown a heavy resistance to change. He failed to endure his raging hunger which is why he's now currently in the woods doing a killing spree to satisfy his inevitable thirst for blood. He's been here since last night and he knows everyone's looking for him right now.

He knew it won't work out, he's starting to lose hope. He won't be able to hold back anymore.

It's broad daylight and the sun's rays were seeping through the leaves of the trees around that highlights Taehyung's pale skin, his blonde locks were dishevelled, his eyes were drooping feeling his eye lids get heavier in every seconds, his red orbs shining are shining and flashing but his eyeballs were black now, his mouth gaping showing his long sharp fangs while breathing shallowly, his lips and chin were covered in thick bloods from his previous victims and his black shirt was stained with blood as well. He was growling so hard while breathing heavily and he was taking small tired strides.

Taehyung's head turned quickly when he noticed someone went in the woods miles away from where he was currently standing. Red veins started to crawl all over his arms then his hands balled into fists. He disappeared before reappearing infront of the person who went into the woods. It was a male cop.

The cop turned around then shouted when he saw a huge and tall man behind him. The former's eyes went wide as he shook on his spot, not able to move his limbs to run or whatever. The sight scared him to the core. The Vampire started to growl making the cop look at his long scary fangs that prompted him to shout louder, he reached for his gun but before he could grasp it, the Vampire raised a hand making his gun fly on the other side.

Taehyung growled hard, his eyes shoots open then reached out to grab the cop's head then bites on his neck in a swift move that the cop didn't even realize he was now being bitten until he felt the long fangs dug inside making him break out in a defeaning scream, constraining the cop to breath properly. The blood spewed out then ran down on the cop's torso like an open sink, smearing Taehyung clothes as well. He drank and drank as if he didn't drink water for months.

The cop's noises along with his beating heart started to falter, his eyes were open until his heart did one last pump, leaving him in a croak state. Taehyung sucked harder and eagerly until the cop's body couldn't provide anymore. The Vampire quickly tossed the body on the grass then sees how the head breaks away from the neck because of the big holes, the cop's tongue lolled out.

"I told you to never stop yourself."

Taehyung just closed his eyes then breathed heavily, he hated how calm his brother was, he hated how can he act as if he never gets hungry, he hated how he's the only Vampire who suffers under this unexplainable abnormal condition. He doesn't hate his brother, he hates the fact that they are the same but different at the same time. Why he couldn't just be like his brother?

"What are you doing here?" Taehyung rasped out then started walking away, his brother just smiled before following his older brother from behind. He really envies his power but just like everyone says, not everyone is perfect. He'd do anything to have the same power just like his older brother. He has nothing against his older brother, he's just naturally greedy when it comes to power. He wanted to help him but his brother is just being stubborn.

"Just strolling around...i didn't know you're here...but...you know what..Jin hyung's plans are really..you know...failure to do what ought to be done." The Younger Vampire said while pouting playfully, Taehyung just continued walking while looking around.

"Don't say that.... he's just trying to help me and i asked for it..it just, the plan turned out to be a flop." Taehyung replied, defending Jin. It was true, he really tried keeping up last night but it was so hard. Taehyung's brother just reappeared infront of the latter who stopped. He watches as his brother examined him.

"I already told him about that...i said I'll handle it... I'll help you." He muttered then smiled at his older brother, his grey eyes flashing as he smiled wide and his fangs were peaking out. Taehyung's eyes softened at the sight. He reached up then ruffled the Younger's black hair then sees him pout playfully.

"And you kill more often...which is very concerning...you don't want to make the humans out there find out that we still exists" His brother added. Taehyung really doesn't care if he kills alot, he doesn't hold any concern over this kind of things since he's born to become like this although he hates to kill but nobody really survives after getting bitten by him and his Family really kills. He doesn't care about the outside world or anything, what matters to him is to get over this sickness, he thinks his hunger is the one that'll kill him eventually. He has no choice but to kill in order to survive.

"Of course i won't let them..." Taehyung quickly replied while looking at his peripheral vision. His brother just chuckled lowly then stared at the back of Taehyung's head.

"and with you going around attacking people and heedless of your actions...i don't think you won't be able to unveil our existence." His brother muttered. Taehyung's aware of it, he'll make sure no one ever finds out. He'll kill them if they do.

"I'll go get the medicine later...go home now.. Father wants to talk to you." His brother said before disappearing.

"Medicine?" Taehyung mumbled then disappeared again, he reappeared in his room startling Jin who's making up his bed. Jin's eyes went wide, he quickly ran up to Taehyung then scanned his body for any injuries.

"Your eyes..you really need to calm down." Jin said worriedly then sees his eyeballs turning into white again. He sighed then studied Taehyung's face.

"I'm sorry...i really want to help you out... don't worry, I'll think of some other way or maybe ask-" Jin gets cut off when Taehyung just flashes his eyes making the other stop from talking. He's thankful he has a friend like him. He's like an older brother to him and he has already done so much for him.

"No..it's ok....My brother said he'll help me so..you don't have to worry about me." Taehyung said then sees Jin just closed his mouth, not trusting his brother.

"I don't trust your brother in this." Jin protested, Taehyung just smiled when he thought back about his brother. He knows him so well, he won't do anything to hurt his own brother and he knows that his Younger brother is just as evil as him so whatever is he going to do to make him get over indisposition. It doesn't matter to him anymore. He's aggressively confused as to what he really is.

"Don't worry i know he also just wanted to help me...and please promise me." Taehyung said while looking at Jin with much seriousness dancing on his eyes. The other just stared back.

"Promise you what?" Jin asked then sees Taehyung just smiled but his eyes were empty.

"Promise me that you'll stay away if I'm not being myself anymore ok?" Taehyung said then sees Jin just nodded and looking as serious as him. Taehyung knows he will be needing to go out in the near future and protect their existence because the bloodline of Vampires shall subsist. He's born to become a monster and he has no idea when he will become one.

"Is Father looking for me?" Taehyung asked receiving a nod from the older Vampire. Jin bowed then noticed Taehyung quickly disappeared, he just hopes his brother could really help him. Taehyung reappeared infront of a huge throne where his Father was currently seated. He quickly bowed before looking up. They really have no hierarchy here, it's just that the normal Vampires in this area are just respecting the disparate competency among them Vampires.

"Father?" Taehyung called out, his Father was wearing a huge black cloack with hood hiding his face. His long covered arms were rested on the armrest and his long petite fingers and nails are drumming on the wood creating daunting noises.

"I've heard you're trying to get over a... complication?" His Father uttered, his statement sounding like a question instead, voice much deeper and rustic. Taehyung just sighed beforr lifting a hand to wipe his chin, feeling some blood drip down. He still hasn't clean himself up yet.

"It's nothing Father... I'm just... trying to control my hunger.. it's kind of getting way out of hand." Taehyung explained hearing his Father just hummed in return.

"You'll understand in the near future why you're being like this....i can't tell you yet." His Father added making Taehyung nod, he understands, he's a monster and it doesn't matter to him since he can't do anything about it.

"Anyhow...someone apprised me about the east side pack.. they've already sent a few handful men to go look out for other vampires like you." His Father uttered making Taehyung raise a brow. What? There are other Vampires like them? He thought their pack was the last one to exist.

"What? There are more outside?" Taehyung asked. Why are they looking for them? Where are they?

"They are currently looking out in a school and messing around with humans there since they are also looking out for Young Vampire who goes to that school." His Father replied answering Taehyung's mind questions.

"School? Are they fucking dumb?..why in a school?" Taehyung asked getting pissed off, he growls just thinking about how many packs are looking out for them just to get his blood. They won't get even a single drop, he'll kill them on sight. He wanted to laugh how desperate they are being to the point of even disguising as students is absolutely absurd.

"Don't forget we aren't in dark ages anymore...i was told that they executed a scheme to yeild new breed of Vampires so they could also have the same blood like yours." His Father explained, staring at his son who's now glaring hard infront. His teeth growing and his eyeballs turning dark.

"Wait...they are not day walkers, how are they going to do it?" Taehyung asked, him and his brother are the only ones who can attack day and night.

"They are students in night class...they observe and probably planning right now how are they going to observe those students who had morning classes." His Father answered making Taehyung growl louder. They are really fucking going to risk the existence of Vampires. He'll fucking kill them all.

"They are fucking making our existence cognizable to the humans out there!" Taehyung rasped out, furious at those forlorn desperate Vampires.

"That's why I'll dispatch you and your brother to that school and exterminate them."


End file.
